nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
At the Pollen Works
At the Pollen Works is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is located at the Pollen Works in Frontier Village. This Heart-to-Heart can be seen only when Shulk and Riki are at green affinity or above and if they are both in the active party. Dialogues Introduction Riki: Achoo! Frontier Village’s famous Pollen Works! Shulk: Wow, Riki! Great machine! Is it all made from wood? Riki: Tut tut tut. Shulk say wrong word. This not machine! +8 Shulk: ''it’s not made of metal?'' Riki: Yay! Shulk right! Machine has metal. Nopon device use no metal, so not called machine. Shulk: Now that I think, I haven’t seen a lot of metal in the village. Riki: Riki and Nopon at one with the forest. If forest not have metal, Nopon not use metal. Shulk: ''very resourceful of you!'' Riki: Long, long time ago, Nopon make many, many things. Shulk: I’m impressed. I’d love to know more about these pollen orbs, too. They light up and produce heat, but they never burn up. Riki: Yellow and blue orbs are safe to eat. But red one... not so safe... Shulk: I saw a red one by the lift. It looked tasty enough. Riki: Shulk want to eat red one? Riki not like red ones... Riki’s stomach go thump thump, then squeal squeal. If Shulk eat and finish whole red one, Riki give Shulk medal! Shulk: Sounds like a challenge to me! Riki: Riki no need red orb anyway. Oka make yummy food for Riki! Shulk: Is that what makes you so bouncy? Maybe I need to eat more orbs... +4; -4 Shulk: ''it’s not made of metal?'' Riki: Yay! Shulk right! Machine has metal. Nopon device use no metal, so not called machine. Shulk: Now that I think, I haven’t seen a lot of metal in the village. Riki: Riki and Nopon at one with the forest. If forest not have metal, Nopon not use metal. Shulk: ''ALL of it from the forest?'' Riki: Grr... Shulk too clever for Riki! Too much of big brain Hom Hom. Shulk: I’ve seen a lot of Makna Forest. Some of these parts don’t really look like they came from there. Riki: Bellows held together with veeeery strong rope given by Bird People. And Hom Hom teach us use oil to make motion smooth. Device go round and round with only small amount of energy. Shulk: That’s fascinating, the way all the different techniques fit together. Riki: Nopon live all over Bionis. Here, there, everywhere. Nopon see new things, bring new things back to village. Shulk: I love it. It’s a great design. Mixing foreign and Nopon technology... It’s brilliant! I’m really impressed, Riki. Riki: Riki not make it! But thank you! -4; +4 Shulk: ''Because of the Mechon?'' Riki: Mechon? What about Mechon? No Mechon in village. Shulk: The Mechon are evil machines. I thought that might be the reason. Riki: Riki is Heropon! Mechon not scary to Heropon! Shulk: OK, my mistake. I guess nothing scares Heropon Riki, huh? Riki: Is Shulk scared of Mechon? Shulk: ''a chance.'' It’s not so much that I’m scared... Riki: Wow! Shulk really brave! Riki’s friends really brave. Riki proud. Everyone should be Heropon! Shulk: I just can’t forget what happened to Fiora. And it’s all the Mechon’s fault... Riki: Hello hello Shulk?! Riki being nice so listen to Riki! Is Shulk angry? Shulk: Wh-what? Oh, sorry, Riki. I’m not angry at you. Listen. You’re the bravest, toughest Heropon I’ve ever known. Riki: Shulk really think Riki brave? Shulk right! Riki is brave! He-ro-pon! He-ro-pon! He-ro-pon! Shulk: Yes, Riki. Calm down. But you know what? I really will need you out there. Riki: Riki to the rescue! Count on Riki, Shulk! -8 Shulk: ''Because of the Mechon?'' Riki: Mechon? What about Mechon? No Mechon in village. Shulk: The Mechon are evil machines. I thought that might be the reason. Riki: Riki is Heropon! Mechon not scary to Heropon! Shulk: OK, my mistake. I guess nothing scares Heropon Riki, huh? Riki: Is Shulk scared of Mechon? Shulk: ''they’re scary.'' Riki: Shulk scared? Wow... Riki think Shulk not afraid because Shulk has Monado. Riki have big fear - Oka! Oka scariest in whole world. Shulk: I know how you feel. When Fiora gets angry, I duck for cover. Fiora... After what happened, of course the Mechon scare me. Riki: Hello? Shulk? Eyes of Shulk get watery. Why? Shulk: '''I’m OK... It’s fine. I’m not crying. ' '''Riki:' Shulk strong Hom Hom, but Riki know Shulk still young boy really. If Shulk want to cry, Riki lend Shulk his fur! Shulk cry boo-hoo lots and lots. Shulk: Your fur? Thanks, Riki... I guess. So if I feel sad we can hug it out, right? A real Hom Hom hug! Riki: No, Shulk! No hug and cuddle. Cuddle for Melly only. Melly special! Riki not cuddle with guys. Shulk: No fair! I wanna know how soft and cuddly your fur REALLY is! Category:Heart-to-Heart Category:Frontier Village Heart-to-Heart